Most helicopters have headlamps. Such headlamps provide for an illumination of the helicopter environment in the pilot's field of view. In particular, such headlamps are provided for making the pilot aware of the ground conditions as well as of potentially dangerous obstacles, such as power lines or trees, located close to the helicopter. These helicopter headlamps are mainly used for helicopter landing operations and for helicopter flights in very close vicinity to the ground. Previous helicopter headlamps are not satisfactory in that the reflections from the illuminated area are sometimes blinding and/or distracting to the pilot, such that potentially dangerous obstacles may remain unnoticed.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an exterior helicopter light unit that allows for the pilot to have an improved awareness of its surroundings.